


Cover for "A Spade of Truth"

by SkariCovers (skarlatha)



Series: Covers for Rickyl Fics [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/SkariCovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/michelle_a_emerlind">Michelle_A_Emerlind</a>'s epic fic "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4898878">A Spade of Truth</a>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "A Spade of Truth"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michelle_A_Emerlind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Spade of Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898878) by [Michelle_A_Emerlind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/pseuds/Michelle_A_Emerlind). 




End file.
